


I'll Make Your Fantasy Come True, Sherlock

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angelo's, Handcuffs, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, Waffles, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: "You know, I am still so glad for your soundproofed flat.” Greg said hovering him. He leant down and kissed Sherlock. He then grabbed the lube. “You know today the doctor said you could be fully recovered in two and a half months, instead of the full six months. So if you take care of yourself then our seven month anniversary, you'll be healed. You know we started dating March eleventh? It's been four months and two weeks exactly.”Not edited, so sorry for mistakes.





	

It had now been six weeks since Sherlock was shot. He got the stitches in his shoulder out. Him and Greg were enjoying the weekend. Greg decided he'd do a bit of cleaning, and started with the bedroom. Him and Sherlock were putting laundry into the dressers and wardrobes. He bent down to put their dress shoes on the bottom, and that's when he found it. There was a loose board in the wardrobe. He opened it just as Sherlock turnt around. Sherlocks faced flushed and he tried to grab the wooden box hidden beneath the board. Greg pushed on his chest, and held the box away. 

Sherlock was still fighting when Greg managed to get the box open. He saw ten pairs of handcuffs, and twelve DI Lestrade Warrant Cards. “So, this is where you've been stashing these.” Greg said laughing a little bit. “You know now that your shoulders better, we could use these.” Greg said with a sly smirk, and Sherlocks blushed deepened. “So, that's why you stole them. You've had a fantasy about it.” He pulled Sherlock close, and whispered in his ear, “Me cuffing your arms to the bed. Maybe doing a pretend drug bust, but either way I end up fucking you hard into a mattress. You know the doctor said we could start those normal sexual activities again. Would you like that?”

“Yes. Please Greg.” Sherlock groaned out as Greg palmed him through his trousers.

"Please what? What do you want Sherlock? All you have to do is say it.” 

“Please cuff me to the bed and fuck me into the mattress.”

“My pleasure.” Greg said pushing Sherlock to the bed and onto it. “Now I think two of the pairs should work don't you?”

“Yes!” Sherlock screamed.

“You know, I am still so glad for your soundproofed flat.” Greg said hovering him. He leant down and kissed Sherlock. He then grabbed the lube. “You know today the doctor said you could be fully recovered in two and a half months, instead of the full six months. So if you take care of yourself then our seven month anniversary, you'll be healed. You know we started dating March eleventh? It's been four months and two weeks exactly.”

“Yeah yeah, but could you fuck me? I've been waiting for a month and a half.”

“Mm, that's one request I'll never get tired of.” He undressed them both at top speed. He cuffed each of Sherlocks wrists to the bed posts. He bent down and kissed Sherlock one more time. He then lubed his fingers and stretched Sherlocks hole. When he had Sherlock at the point of being no more then a withering mess, he lubed up his cock and thrust into Sherlock. 

“Greg…more… Greg please.” Sherlock said combined with moans. Greg obliged to the request, as he started moving fasted and faster. He thoroughly fucked Sherlock into their mattress, and they both came with a shout at the same time. Greg fell onto the bed next to Sherlock. He uncuffed his boyfriend, and rubbed his wrists to make sure the circulation was going. He kissed Sherlock on the forehead. Sherlock then curled up around him. His legs tangled in Greg's, He wrapped his arms around Greg holding him tight, and his head buried in the crook of Greg's neck.

“I love you, Sunshine.”

“I love you, My Knight.” Greg kissed the top of Sherlocks curls. 

“Tomorrow we are going to go for a walk ok?” 

"Ok, but can we sleep now?"

“Yeah love.” They had the best sleep in six weeks that night. Greg woke with a start. Sherlock wasn't in bed or in the room, so Greg got up and put some boxers on. He wandered out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. “Sherlock, what are you doing?” Greg asked as he leant against the doorway, watching Sherlock standing by the stove.

“Cooking, Greg. I'm making waffles. It's all I know how to make.”

“I'll teach you how sometime.” He said walking behind Sherlock, and placing his hands on his waist. He started kissing at Sherlocks neck, until Sherlock leant back into him. “I love waking up to you in boxers cooking too, so you know.”

“Greg, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah what is it love?”

“Why did you stay?”

Greg's heart broke when Sherlock said this. “I stayed, and I'm staying, because I love you and I hope to spend my life with you. Hey look at me, I love you. I will forever, and stay as long as you'll let me.”

“Good, because I don't want you to go. Now let's eat.”

Greg sat down with Sherlock at the table and they ate their waffles. They would look at each other constantly and then smiling brightly. “I'll do the dishes. You go get dressed, so we can go for that walk. I'll get dressed when dishes are done.”

“Alright, love you.” Sherlock said as Greg leaned over and kissed him.

Once they were dressed they went out. It was a hot day, since it was July twenty-fifth. They went for a walk down to Angelo’s, and then grabbed some food while they were there. Angelo was glad they had came, so he could check on Sherlock. 

When they left Angelo’s they walked some more, hand in hand. They were stopped by Sally, who had saw them, while she was running.

“Sherlock you're looking good.” She said

“Yeah, thanks to Greg and you all helping me.”

“Hey any time.” She then ran off again.

They decided to go to the shop, and get some groceries. They were going down the frozen food aisle when they ran into Gregson.

“Hey, you two. How's things going?” He asked them.

“Good, he got the shoulder stitches out. Dr. Forest said with how it's healing his abdomen stitches should be out in two and a half months. Then two weeks off of consulting and he's good to go.” Greg answered.

“That's good. How are your life's beside that?”

“Great, right Sherlock?” Greg said.

“Yeah things are great Tobias. And what about your life?” Sherlock asked.

“Good, well I best be getting off. Good seeing you two.” Gregson said and then went to check out. They finished shopping and then headed home to watch the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
